All or Nothing
by Mistress of the Arts
Summary: Looking at all or nothing, Alicia knew that her heart always belonged to him. Now she's terrified to lose him ever since she told him those three words. When he appears outside of her dreams she knows that taking a chance is the only way. -LeeOC- Lemon


**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. From Heaven and Earth Collide.**

**All or Nothing**

The sunlight barely crept through the curtains of her bedroom. Her breathing was light as she laid on her bed, earphones in and eyes closed as she forget about the world for a little bit, just leaving her to her thoughts. She gave a deep sigh, wondering how she could've been so blind to her own feelings.

"I can't believe I'm such an idiot. I told Lane I didn't deserve either one of them."

Her anger flared once again, recalling her confrontation with Lee. She couldn't forget the look of shock etched on his face as she screamed those fateful words at him.

"_I broke up with him because I'm in love with you!_"

He tried to stop her, but she ran again. Just like always. She ran away from him when they were children too, when she overheard his grandfather forbidding Lee from having anything to do with her when it came to the village.

Lee fought his own family in order to keep their friendship alive. However, it slowly began to drift the moment he stopped fighting. She knew how much he liked her, but she wanted him to be the one to make that first move.

Now she was hiding from him and the entire world.

Alicia groaned, rolling onto her stomach and resting her chin on her folded arms and kicking her feet back and forth in the air. She remembered the first time Johnny told her he loved her, when they were in Vegas. Things hadn't been the same since then.

Her eyes closed half-mast, one orb blue and the other green. She sighed and sat up, running her fingers through her dark brown hair, streaked with red. She pulled the shoulder-blade length locks over her shoulder, braiding them as she sang along softly.

"'I hate feeling like this, I'm so tired of trying to fight this. I'm asleep and all I dream of is waking to you. Tell me, that you will listen, your touch is what I'm missing. And the more I hurt, I realize I'm slowly losing you… Comatose, I don't wake up without an overdose of you…'"

Living and breathing without Lee was painful. She waited for him to call her, waited for him to knock on the door. Neither had come and Alicia was starting to feel the pain wash over her.

Her dreams didn't comfort her, not anymore.

"That's what I get for falling again, I can't get him out of my head. I probably lost my very best friend because of my stupid feelings." Alicia groaned, flopping onto her back and glaring at the window.

She blinked a second later, realizing something was strange about it. Didn't she have the blinds down and the window closed? She went to sit up, only to feel herself being tugged back onto the bed and pinned to it.

Gold eyes flickered in the dim light of the room, staring down at her face. The ability to breathe left her, her heart racing immediately and she felt relieved yet terrified over the fact that he was in the flesh before her.

Her hand reached up, brushing against his face. Lee's eyes closed, his breath hitching as he nuzzled his cheek against the soft palm of her hand. Alicia smiled, tears filling in her eyes, though she refused to let them fall.

"It's really you…" 

Lee nodded, opening his eyes. His long dark hair fell over his shoulder, bound in its usual ponytail. Alicia's fingers slowly moved to his neck, chills spreading down his entire body. Her fingers gently untied the hair-tie, releasing the locks gently before her fingers ran through them.

"Do you forgive me?" Lee dared to whisper.

"Always…" Alicia smiled slowly.

Lee's eyes burned with intensity, shifting his weight so that he was looming over her. His hands pressed on either side of her head, his knees beside her hips. Dual colored eyes searched his, widening in anticipation.

For thirteen years, Lee Wong had waited for this one moment.

Now that it had finally come, he wasn't sure if he could go through with it.

_No! You're done being scared. _

Alicia gasped as Lee suddenly leaned down, kissing her for the first time. Her lips responded to his, seeking sweetly and tenderly. Warmth spread all throughout him, causing him to shiver as his hand went to her neck, lightly brushing the sensitive skin there.

Her body shifted against his, causing them both to moan a little. He gasped a little as Alicia suddenly sat up slightly, wrapping her arms around his neck and forcing him to deepen the kiss. Her sweet breath entered his mouth; he could taste it on his tongue.

Her taste, her scent, her touch were all becoming branded to his memory.

Lee grasped her wrists, unlocking her arms from around his neck and pulling back for air. Her face was flushed slightly and her eyes were dazed, locking on him in longing.

"We just… crossed that line officially, huh?"

Alicia bit her lip and whispered, "Didn't you want to?"

Lee closed his eyes and shivered, "Yes… more than anything… but… are you sure I'm the one you want?"

"Lee, I don't deserve you, but yes. I want to be with _you_. You were always the one I loved… I was in love with you the entire time I was with Johnny. All I talked about was you."

"No wonder he hated me."

She looked away, "He said I deserved much better than him. I think it's the other way around. I don't deserve anyone. I'm too tainted and I -"

Lee cut her off with a rough kiss. She gasped in surprise, her mouth opening slightly. Unsure where his confidence came from, Lee slipped his tongue into the kiss, exploring every crevice and tasting her for the first time. She moaned loudly, kissing back enthusiastically, loving the feeling of how his muscles in his back would tense with every movement.

He pulled back, breathing a little heavier. "You're not tainted, dammit. You really are oblivious…" Lee sighed deeply, "Alicia, I love you. I've loved you ever since we were seven-years-old. Why the hell do you think I put up with so much from my Grandfather? I'm willing to be disowned and exiled from my village to be with you."

"That's not right, Lee! I'm not worth it."

"Dammit, woman…" Lee growled, getting nose-to-nose with her. "Loving you is the one thing I know I'm doing right with my life. You're my best friend, the girl I dreamt about being with. I always wanted to be your hero and finally piece your heart back together! Now will you just stop pushing me away and lemme already? You're the one who wanted me to fight, so quit trying to make me stop!" 

She felt a tear escape, "I'm sorry… I just don't want to hurt you anymore than I already have."

"I don't wanna live without you next to me, Alicia. You take the pain I feel and make me feel like I'm worth something. Besides my clan, no one else ever has done that for me. No one's ever loved me."

"I love you…"

"I know… and I don't want to lose you." 

Alicia shook her head, "You won't lose me. I'm not gonna risk that. You're more than my best friend, you're that one person that actually makes those wounds heal… I can actually let go of my pain… my sorrow… my tears… my darkness…" 

He pressed a tender kiss to her forehead, "Always… I won't ever let you be consumed." 

"My demons are tempting me away from you… but I'm fighting them back. I'm tired of not being able to just be happy. I'm sick of not taking chances." 

"Then take a chance with me now…" 

Her eyes darkened, "Lee, you're in my bed, kissing me breathless, telling me tender words I've longed to hear since I was seven, and you're asking me to take a chance? Baby, you're the one who should be scared of taking a chance. You kiss me again and I swear, you're gonna see a side of me only your wildest dreams has ever encountered." 

His face burned at those words, looking down at her with wide eyes.

How was it she could be so innocent yet far from it at the same?

He shivered from the look she was giving him. He could feel his hormones already starting to give in. Inexperienced, Lee wasn't sure what would happen if he didn't leave right then and there.

"I don't wanna go…" he groaned, burying his face into her shoulder.

"You don't have too…"

"But… what if we… go all the way… and I… I'm not…"

Alicia kissed his cheek, "Nothing's too fast with you, love. I want you, body and soul." She whispered against his ear, her hot breath on the sensitive skin causing tingles to spread all the way down his body. She kissed his ear, then started to kiss below it and down his neck. "Do you like that?"

"God…yes…" Lee groaned in his throat, closing his eyes.

"We don't have to, if you don't want to." Alicia said sweetly, "I just want to be with you."

Those words broke him. He captured her lips with his, tongues dancing wildly as he slipped his hand under her t-shirt. He brushed his palm up her waist, pressing it against her warm, soft skin and growling deep in his throat.

Alicia whimpered as he pulled his hand away, rolling off of her and sitting on the edge of her bed, head in his hands.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I'm…" Lee swallowed hard, "I'm… not sure I'm… ready…" 

Alicia chewed on her lip, before deciding the only way that she was going to get someone like Lee to grow confident enough to actually lose his virginity, then she was going to had to seduce him. She blushed a little before taking a deep breath, pulling her shirt over her head. She undid her braid, shaking her hair loose, before crawling behind him.

"Lee…"

He turned to look at her, only to feel his entire mouth go dry at the sight of her in a black bra and jeans. He swallowed, trying to look away from her almost exposed chest, but found he couldn't. Alicia wrapped an arm around his waist, tugging him backwards onto the bed.

Lee panicked, scooting back until his shoulders hit the headboard. She smirked, crawling towards him and pinning him to the mattress, kissing his neck and up his jawline until finally reaching his lips. His eyes closed as his breathing escalated, feeling her hands unbuttoning his shirt and exposing his chest.

Her touch was tender and set his blood on fire. He felt his member hardening, confined in his jeans. It was unbearably painful, but he was still unsure. He didn't want to mess this up.

"Do you trust me?"

Amber orbs opened at once at those words.

"Of course I do."

Alicia cupped his face, "I trust you, and you can't hurt me."

"Yeah but…" Lee hissed in pleasure as she nipped his collar bone. "Damn, you're good…"

"Does it bother you that… I've done this before?"

Lee felt jealousy tear through him, "With Johnny?" 

She gave a nod, looking ashamed as she drew back. Lee felt the urge to go find the Scot and kick his ass for taking the one part of Alicia that was irreplaceable.

"It does and it doesn't." Lee admitted, "I mean… I wanted to be your first."

"If it makes you feel any better, I made him stop before we really did anything. The moment… well I felt so guilty and sick… so I…"

Lee cupped her face, kissing her sweetly. "I don't mind. Makes me feel a little better that at least one of us knows what the heck they're doing."

Alicia smiled, before she blushed a little as she glanced down between his legs, seeing his erection pressing against his zipper. She winced a little.

"Does it hurt?"

"Meh, I'll live."

She looked up him from under her lashes and bangs, the single look causing his erection to jerk painfully.

"If you want I can help…" 

He felt his eye twitch, "You mean you… with Johnny…?" 

"No…" Alicia shook her head, "I got too embarrassed. I kinda kept my eyes closed the entire time."

Lee felt a little better, but he crossed his legs. "Um, I'm okay…"

Her eyes darkened, "Hey now, you're not supposed to lie to me." 

"I-I'm not!" 

"Then stop being such a scaredy cat,"

Alicia smirked, crawling forward and forcing his legs open. Lee swallowed hard, watching with wide eyes as she fumbled with his jeans and finally managed to unzip them. Her eyes widened and her face turned pink as his erection sprung forward.

_Wow… Who knew Lee was bigger than Johnny… I'm kinda nervous now… why does this have to be embarrassing?_

She took a deep breath before hesitantly wrapping her hand around it. Lee ground his teeth, panting slightly with his heart racing in his ears. He sight of Alicia on her knees, gripping his erection was driving him over the edge.

"You're the only person I can ever do this with. I just wanted you to know that." Alicia swallowed hard, before she closed her eyes and took him in her mouth.

Lee gasped loudly, clenching his eyes shut as he felt her tonguing him. She gave tentative licks, taking him in a little deeper every time she went down on him. The sensations he felt were making him melt, and the fact that it was Alicia who was doing this for him made it a thousand times better.

He clenched his teeth, digging his nails into her mattress as his other hand gently stroked her hair. Alicia sucked and licked, surprisingly a quick learner. He opened his eyes with a growl, pulling her back.

"What?" she asked.

"I was gonna…" he trailed off, feeling his face burn.

Alicia smiled before she stroked him with her hand. He clenched his eyes shut, feeling ribbons of ecstasy wrap around him before breaking as he came. Alicia blushed heavily, feeling his hot warmth slipping down her hand and onto her covers.

"S-Sorry!" Lee blushed even worse.

He grabbed some Kleenex off her bedside table, wiping her hand and then her covers. She giggled watching his frantic actions before she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. Lee threw away the Kleenex, still fidgeting with his half-limp cock still exposed. He turned to look at her, feeling her lips connect with his.

He ignored the taste of himself on her tongue, it soon disappearing as they kissed deeply. He felt his blood rush back down again, him growing hard again. He felt a little more confident, wrapping his arms around her waist. He ran his hands down her bare back, shyly playing with her strap, hesitant to unhook it.

"It's okay. I trust you." Alicia teased.

Lee unhooked it, gently pulling her bra down her arms and freeing her breasts. She blushed a little, moving to cover them, but Lee stopped her.

"You're really beautiful, Alicia." 

"Lee…"

He swallowed before he gently cupped the right on in his palm, squeezing gently. She moaned a little at the sensation, closing her eyes. His other hand brushed against her hip, his fingers slowly slipping underneath the waistband of her jeans and panties.

"_Wo ài ni_, Alicia."

She smiled before replying in Gaelic, "_Tá grá agam_, Lee."

Lee leaned up and kissed her. She reached down and unzipped her jeans, starting to push them down. Lee blinked as she pushed him back onto the pillows, moving to kick off her jeans. She then turned and looked at him, and her nervously went to pull down his own pants.

"You don't have to take 'em off if you don't want to." she teased softly.

"Um…"

Lee hesitated before he slid them off anyway. Alicia swallowed hard, feeling a little embarrassed. Lee sat in his unbuttoned shirt and she sat in her panties, both blushing a little.

"Oh… hang on…" Alicia reached behind him, her breasts pressing against his chest as she pulled out a small packet. "Um… Mandy gave it to me…" 

Lee gave a nervous laugh, "Protection. Right."

"Don't want any little ones running around just yet…" 

"Mariah'd be happy about 'em but… yeah I'm not ready to raise any little ones." 

"Yeah, me either…" Alicia opened the packet and moved to put it on.

Lee closed his eyes, leaning his head back at the feeling of her hands on him again. Once the protection was on, Alicia hesitated.

"Um, wanna be on top?" she asked, nervous now.

"I thought you were the dominant one," Lee teased.

She turned brick red, "S-Shut up and just get on top!" 

Chuckling, Lee moved to crawl above her. She spread her legs and watched as he hooked his fingers underneath the waistband of her panties. Very slowly, almost seductively, he pulled them down her legs and let them drop on the end of the bed. His eyes took her in for the first time, feeling his breath hitching.

"_Ni hěn piào liang…"_

"A-Am not…" Alicia squeaked, "Stop saying I'm beautiful…"

"But you are…"

She squeaked again, face blood red. "Lee!"

"What? Why can't I tell my girlfriend she's beautiful?"

"Because… because… I said so, that's why!" 

He rolled his eyes, catching her off-guard as he ran his finger up her cleft. She gasped and moaned slightly at the feeling of being touched. His fingertip gently rubbed against the sensitive nub between her folds, causing her to moan louder. He felt his heart warm at the sounds.

"Only… you… make me feel like this!" she gasped again, feeling him slide a finger inside. "My… body's on… fire!"

Lee leaned down, pressing kisses from her lips, down her neck, and to her collar. He kissed her breasts, leaving a trail of flames behind him. She moaned, her hips moving against his hand as he slid in another finger. She was already wet, coating his fingers.

"Lee, stop teasing me…"

"I just don't want you to get hurt…"

"I'll be fine. I have my spirit bonded with a demon. I think I can handle it." 

Lee chuckled at the brunette's impatience. He was still nervous, but he wasn't scared anymore. Very gently, he moved to place the head of his erection at her entrance. Alicia took his right hand, lacing their fingers, and meeting his eyes.

Gold stared into blue and green.

"I love you," they whispered in unison.

One thrust later, and Lee was finally connected with Alicia on the final level. Both moaned at the feeling of penetration, Lee waiting a few moments for her body to adjust. She was throbbing, driving him insane and instinct wanted him to start moving.

"It's…it's okay! Go ahead…" Alicia groaned, biting down hard on her lip.

Lee leaned down, kissing her passionately as he started to move. Her hips gyrated with his, them moving in a synchronized dance of love making. She threaded her fingers through his midnight locks, their tongues dancing. Lee pulled back, burying his face into her neck and inhaling her scent, panting as he started to thrust harder against her.

"I wanna… feel… like this…forever." Alicia moaned against his ear.

"Me too!" Lee groaned.

She moaned wildly as her body finally spasmed, seconds before Lee felt pleasure blind him. He didn't move, clutching her frame to his as he felt himself slide out of her. Alicia nuzzled his neck happily.

"Do you regret anything?" Lee whispered after a few minutes of heavy breathing.

"With you, no."

Lee was quiet for a moment, "With you I know I'm good for something."

Alicia cupped his face, "Of course. You're my hero."

"One more kiss, never say goodbye. Baby, you're all mine." Lee whispered, kissing her deeply.

"Hey now… I'm sore… don't make me rape you."

"It's not rape with you."

"Well, I actually wanna be able to walk tomorrow." 

"Can we cuddle?" Lee grinned.

"Yay cuddling!" Alicia cheered, snuggling against him.

Lee looked down, "You should probably go shower…"

"Yeah, if Lane happens to poke her head in she's gonna scream about her virgin eyes."

"Nah, I'm pretty sure Kev's got her preoccupied right now."

Alicia paled and groaned, "Midget's making out…"

Lee tapped her on the nose, "You know they're perfect for each other."

"I better get to be maid of honor. S'all I gotta say on that." 

Laughing, Lee held her close, stroking her hair and kissing her temple.

"I love you, my desire."

"I know… and I'm sorry I put you through so much." 

"It's all or nothing, love. No more regrets." 

"I know…"

"Know what?"

Dual colored eyes stared into animalistic gold.

"You're the one."

"…you mean like… soul mates?"

"How else can you explain me falling in love with you when I was just a little girl?"

"How can you explain me falling for my best friend?"

"Then I'm right."

"So what now?"

"We go where life takes us…" Alicia smirks, "And it better be in my bed a lot more."

Lee gave a nervous laugh, "Wow."

"I'm addicted to you. Get over it."

"Never thought I'd see the day…"

"When?"

"When you'd be underneath me, connected to me in ways that I've always dreamt of."

Alicia swallowed hard, kissing Lee again.

"Promise me you're gonna stay with me…" 

"I won't leave you."

She kissed his cheek, "Good…"

He kissed her nose, "I never left in the first place…" 

Alicia was quiet before whispering, "Thank you…" 

"For?"

"Loving me…"


End file.
